Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the closed-loop control of a controlled system.
A PID control method, which has proportional, integral and derivative (PID) action, for the closed-loop control of diesel injection is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0 176 323 A2. In that case, the functioning of the PID control method is coordinated with a nonlinear engine function that is to be controlled. The consequence of this is that the PID control method can be used only for the engine function for which the PID control method has been tailored for.